The Lost Broken Doll
by alexdemyx
Summary: It's a Hurt story aka Kinn. Kurt went missing dureing highschool and now years later Finn has found the soprano. so why dose Kurt not remmber him answer dollhouse. Takeing OC charectors. T for now...


**A glee-dollhouse crossover.**

Finn's

* * *

It had been five years since I, Finn Hudson, had last seen the little soprano, Kurt Hummel. I'd graduated high school and barely squeezed by to receive acceptance to collage. But during their sophomore year as things spiraled out of control the little diva had spiraled out of my and everyone else's lives.

I still can recall the letter I found on his pillow the day I got home from football practice to find the house empty. I've read the note so many times I have it memorized. It read:

_To everyone,_

_As you all know I had been infatuated with my soon to be step-brother, Finn, Which I have tried to get over countless times only to cause myself more heartache. I can't handle it anymore so I have decided to leave Lima forever, to forget this foolish love. Mercedes thank you for being my best friend and accepting me for who I am. I apologize for not telling you of my leaving however I know you would have stopped me. Mr. Shue thank you for being the best teacher I ever had and letting us all express ourselves. Dad I really do love you, I'm sorry for not being your ideal son and abandoning you like this but please live you life with Clare. You deserve to be happy. Finally Finn there's not much to say besides I'm sorry for trying to force myself upon you but I couldn't help it. Every time I thought I might lose you I pushed harder because I truly did not want to lose you. I'm sorry to everyone but life will move on without me, so all of you please don't look for me. But I hope you don't forget me either. I love you all except Rachel._

_Sincerely,_

_Kurt Hummel_

That was it. No clues or any other sign of his absence. All his clothes except for the outfit he had been wearing were in his closet. Everything was were he'd left it that morning, the only things missing was his savings and his car, which latter was discovered abandoned at the airport.

The police had no leads and eventually gave up and life went on. Sure his father was broken for a time causing the wedding to be put on hold. But Kurt was right life did go on and he just melted into the past. He was just like he wanted to be lost in time but not forgotten.

Most of the glee kids had moved on with their lives to, they were upset for a time besides Rachel who was just plain pissed. We even held a special concert in his honor. But then when senor year came Kurt was hardly ever mentioned or thought of even with Mercedes and we were all going our separate ways after graduation.

I had made it to California and as I walked through the streets I couldn't help wishing for simpler times and streets. Then out of the corner of my eye I thought I saw him the one brunet haired boy I had wanted to see more than the world. I turned slowly and relooked for him in the crowd; there he was with his arm around a tall black man laughing, of all places to find him.

I ran after him, weaving through the crowd not caring that I was supposed to be finding my way to school to unpack and get settled. No everything else could wait this was important. I was catching up and could see Kurt separate from the man and head into a restaurant. While the man sat on a bench across from the restaurant pulling out those things you use to bird watch. Obviously to me though he wasn't.

I ignored him and instead entered the very fancy restaurant, the kind that only rich people could afford. It was low lit for that romantic feeling, and had as Kurt used to say pumpkin colored walls with black booths and red candles on the tables.

"Hello sir, do you happen to have a reservation?" A women in black and red uniform asked. I walked forward and glanced at the tables and found him positioned in a booth back facing away from me.

"I'm meeting a friend." I stated quickly and then headed towards his table sizing him up. Kurt looked almost the same as if the years didn't affect him he looked a smidge taller and his face a tiny bit more adult. But other wise he was the same old Kurt I knew and loved. Loved as a friend I mean.

"Kurt." I called waving frantically, smiling like a mad man. "Where have you been Burt's been worried sick about you." I said grabbing his shoulder while he turned to face me. But something was wrong where was his scared or shocked look. Or a smile of recognization, instead of this confused and blank gaze.

"Excuse me you must have the wrong person, and if you don't mind my date should be here shortly. So please leave."

"Kurt, it's me Finn. I know it's you come on you must be the only guy in the world with that kind of baby face."

"Okay now I'm annoyed I am not this Kurt, and my face is perfectly fine." He huffed turning back to the menu which I was right is expensive. I mean thirty bucks for one steak?

"Kurt please stop pretending come on I've been worried about you." He just ignored me calling for a waiter to escort me out.

"Sorry for the wait Michal." A girl said, rushing over to give Kurt a kiss on the lips. "So what did you order for us sweetheart."

I just stared at the obvious couple, confused. As the waiter took my arm and began dragging him out I kept glancing back. That had to be Kurt, but then why did that girl call him Michal. More importantly why did she kiss him and why did he let her. He was gay after all. Even if Kurt changed his name he wouldn't, couldn't change his sexuality. So then why?

* * *

Michal starred at his girlfriend of two years hoping for his soon to be placed in action plan to run smoothly. Yep there was the waiter with the special hollow chocolate hearts. Which he knew would be perfect to pass off as a simple anniversary delicacy, but as she picked it up he heard the rattling. He smiled as he quickly took his place on his knees, while she broke it open and took out the perfectly picked ring.

"I know you just broke my heart there." He laughed. "But I'd love you no matter what, so will you marry me." Tears streamed down her face. Which was either a good or a bad sign, But then he heard the best three letter word ever concocted, yes. He took her in his arms while their audience cheered merrily. If he had been able to hear over the cheers he may have heard what his supposed girlfriend whispered.

"Happy Anniversary Michal, you finally were able to ask it." All she had wanted was for her dead love to be able to finally get the chance. She remembered the day their long ago anniversary when he planned to pop the question this very way but on the way to the restaurant he was killed in the car accident and at the hospital he tried to cheer her up with his original plan. Now years later Dollhouse had allowed him to redo his dream. "Thank You." She said kissing his lips.

After they paid the bill and accepted a few more congratulations they made there way out of the restaurant and as planed they went their separate ways, him heading back to be erased until the next anniversary when he'd ask her again in a different restaurant. Like every single year.

* * *

Finn stared as not Kurt said goodbye to the girl he saw previously, kissing her again on the lips. Then as soon as he started walking away the black man got up off his bench and met up with this Michal. Slowly Finn started to follow them both by barely keeping them in his sight. With Kurt's height it would have been impossible to stay so far away, but with the boy's friend Finn was able to be fairly inconspicuous and keep up.

He followed them all the way through the city even having to hail a cab but luckily they didn't seem to notice. Then when he saw Kurt's taxi pullover next to a building he told his driver to drive by and park around the corner. Quickly he handed the guy money thankful he'd thought ahead and taken enough money out of the bank for a taxi ride home. He had originally thought of getting a bite to eat, which would now be his get home money.

As he approached the building he took note of it's address, and walked over to the doors where Kurt had disappeared. Some security guards took notice off him and told him to beat it.

"I'm sorry I'm new around town and I was just doing all the touristy things, and your building looked so impressive. Do you give tours? What's it for?" He asked trying to be convincing, but they just shut him up saying unless if he was a customer to mind his own dame business.

He then tried to convince them he was and he'd only been joking but that only prompted them to show of there police batons. He left and fast vowing he'd come back for Kurt. Quickly he hollered for a taxi and went to his dorm room to unpack all his preshipped stuff and maybe call back home for Mercedes.

* * *

"Did I fall asleep?" The usual question left Elphaba's lips. Andrew stared down at the little brown haired boy marveling at his work. Elphie was a masterpiece, will every single one of his dolls where, but Elphie always seemed the most fun. He enjoyed working with him his looks were in the in-between and yet also to the extreme. You could pass Elphie of as a girl, boy, straight, gay, and anywhere in between. With his baby like face he could make the most shocking assaian. His voice was angelic. There was just so much this one doll could be able to do.

"For a little while, Marcus will take you to the courtyard." He gestured towards his favorite caretaker. Marcus was amazing he not only did his job great but he actually cared about the doll's and Andrew's work.

As they both left the room he looked at the data before he would delete it a custom programmer idea. As he watched the proceeding's through Michal's eyes he couldn't help feeling bored it was running the exact same way as last year, there he was entering the different restaurant and telling the chef his plan for his proposal, Nearly always the same. But then out of no where something completely different occurred a very very tall young man approached.

As he watched and listened to the memories play he knew he should report this to the warden. Past interacting with the dolls was definitely bad. So quickly he left the room with the memory storage chip unplugging it from the computer.

* * *

Elphie stared at the glass of his sleep chamber and one word kept coming to mind 'alone'. He'd rather be in the water are listening or playing the piano than in the pod. That was were the flashes came through his mind. That boy every time he thought of him his face felt wet like when he was in the pool. He was leaking. He had mentioned it to Andrew, who had always then proceeded to banish the boy from his mind, but every so often he appeared again and eventually he thought better of mentioning it. So as the now familiar leaking ended he found sleep letting his mind fill with more flashes. Why was his mind blank during the day and filled at night, would have been a very important question if he ever thought of it. But he never did. So he just slept while that kind silly smile filled his head.

* * *

Okay this was really just random spur of the momment and not very good... but here you go a glee-dollhouse crossover, with hurt pairing. I chose Elphie as Kurt's codename cause of Defying Gravity. I can't truely recall the original dollhouse charectors beside echo but Marcus and Andrew are based of them (andrew's also buffyish).

Last thing if you want to be an OC charector i'll take idea's. I'm willing to try OC. So please send the usaul info below is basis and i shall respect your wishes.

Name and Codename if doll:

Doll, Random Person, caretaker, higher up, lost person wanting doll services:

History:

Personality/Type of missions best suited for u:

Looks and clothes (eyes, exc.)

Any likes or dislikes:

Any friends or enemies:

Any family or relationship(you can claim a glee charector if u want:)


End file.
